Contemporary aircraft may be equipped with a flight and/or data recording that records information about a flight and which is often referred to as the “black box.” Sensors and recorders may be installed in the aircraft and connected to the black box to help reconstruct the events leading to an aircraft accident. For example, the cockpit voice recorder may record radio transmission and sounds in the cockpit, such as the pilot's voices and engine noises. Such sounds may be stored on the black box and from these sounds, parameters such as engine rpm, system failures, speed, and the time at which certain events occur can often be determined. Commercially available black boxes have limited storage and no transmission capability and retrieval of these black boxes may be a problematic in many cases.